


(Bursting at the) Seams

by raspberrymocha



Series: Fabric, Ignis's Sanity, and Other Fraying Things [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Beta Prompto Argentum, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Overstimulation, Panties, References to Menstruation, References to Mpreg, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Somnophilia, the obligatory heatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Ignis meticulously keeps track of his cycle. Noctis, not so much.





	(Bursting at the) Seams

Since their mating, Ignis has gotten used to waking up in a tangle of limbs and body heat. Their king is, apparently, a huge cuddler. It is a little unusual, however, for Noctis to (already) be humping his leg. Ignis cracks one eye open to find Noctis still asleep. His eyes are screwed shut, and his clothes cling to him like a second skin, as little whimpers fall from his lips. None of that is what catches Ignis’s attention, however. It’s Noct’s scent, spiraling higher and higher, turning gentle sunshine into an inferno.

All at once, Ignis is far too awake. He’s only smelt this particular scent once before. While he keeps meticulous track of his rut cycle, Noctis has a more laid-back attitude towards his own heats. “It’ll come when it comes.” He’d once said, and well, that was _technically_ true. They had a system in place, back in Insomnia, that mostly just involved Noctis texting him variations of “Heat. Don’t come over today”, and that worked well enough, for a time.

Until one day, when Ignis opened the door to Noctis’s apartment, and nearly fell to his knees then and there. As though sensing his distress, Noctis appeared, dressed only in an oversized t-shirt that showed off the elegant slope of his shoulder and his boxers (which, upon retrospect, probably weren’t boxers at all).

“Sorry.” He said, not looking particularly bothered at all. “I must have forgotten to text you.”

Ignis had wanted, so fucking badly, to throw him down on the nearest horizontal surface, but that had been back when things like decorum actually meant something. When he’d had to worry about the king finding out, and had everything to lose. So he’d torn himself away from the prince and his enticing scent, and fled down the hall, looking to all the world like a madman.

(Looking back on it now, he’s sure that was deliberate on Noctis’s part. That’s exactly the sort of thing the horny little bastard would do.)

Now, though, there isn’t anything - no rules or regulations - to stop him. Except, of course, for a certain Shield of the King who doesn’t know how to stay out of things that don’t fucking involve him. Before he can do anything, Gladio grabs him by the back of his shirt and drags him out of the tent. The fresh air washes away some, but not all, of the desire thrumming under his skin. There is some part of Ignis that will probably always ache for his mate.

“I thought we were past all this.” He says, reaching for his glasses before remembering they’re still in his bag.

“I’m not saying you and Noct can’t…” Here, Gladio makes a vague gesture. “You know. But we gotta play it safe with a heat.”

“Wait,” says Prompto, looking like a chocobo that just rolled out of its nest. “Is that what you woke me up for?”

“Hey, it was me or them.” And that shuts Prompto right up. “Anyway, we need to head back into town. I’ll feel better when Noct’s behind a locked door. And we’ll need to stock up on supplies.”

“Wow, look at you being all reasonable.” Prompto tries to joke, but he’s far too tired for it to be convincing.

“One of us has to be.”

“Yes, well, has it occurred to you, _Gladiolus_ , that we are miles from any real civilization right now? Or that Noct is already deep in the throes of heat, and in no condition to be moved?”

“Yeah, well, the kid’s just gonna have to put up with it. Prompto, go wake his sulkiness up, and tell him to get his royal ass in gear.”

Prompto sighs, as if to say “Why me?”, before marching back into the tent, chocobo slippers and all. He returns not a moment later, shoulders sagging and looking impossibly more dejected.

“He says he wants Iggy.”

“Tell him ‘too fucking bad’.”

“But perhaps more gently than that.”

Prompto sighs again, louder this time, before disappearing into the tent once more.

“Look, Noct isn’t exactly… coherent right now.” He reports. “I don’t think he’s gonna listen to anything I say. Besides, it kinda looks like he’s already made a nest in there.” Prompto jerks a thumb toward the tent.

“Oh, Six damn it all.” Gladio grumbles, rubbing a hand over his face. “When did he do that?”

Prompto shrugs, as if to say “Beats me”. Ignis, however, does have some vague memory of Noctis rearranging their sheets last night, complaining that he couldn’t get comfortable. They really should have seen this coming.

Ignis is far too dignified to say things like “I told you so” out loud, so he says it with his eyes instead. “New plan, then. You and Prompto take the Regalia and find a place to stay, at least until I can… calm Noct down.”

“Right.” Gladio snorts. “Come on, Prom. Let’s leave the lovebirds to it. Oh, and Ignis? If I find out that you knocked up our king, I’ll chop off your nuts and-“

“Throw them into the lava pools of Ravatogh. Yes, I’ve heard that one before.” What does everyone have against his testicles anyway? “In that case, I need you to fetch something for me.”

“You can’t be serious.” Gladio waits a whole minute before groaning. “Fine.” He stomps away, down the side of the haven, to where the Regalia is parked in the distance. Ignis tries not to take it too personally. The scent of an omega in heat – even a mated one – would drive any alpha mad.

Noctis is laying curled up on his side, clinging to Ignis’s pillow for dear life. Sure enough, the blankets are arranged rather haphazardly around him. Ignis has never had the pleasure of seeing his nest before – omega’s tend to be rather private about these sorts of things – but always suspected the prince didn’t put much effort into it.

“What the hell took you so long?” There’s already one hand shoved down his panties, and it’s a wonder that he still manages to look so annoyed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going into heat?”

Noctis scoffs. “Because I was just dying to spend it on the cold, hard ground. Obviously, I didn’t know it was coming.”

This is, according to Noctis, the main reason he doesn’t bother keeping track of his heats. They never settled into a proper cycle, and tend to hit without warning. On more than one occasion, he had to be picked up early from school – not by Ignis, obviously – because it hit so suddenly.

Ignis doesn’t say anything else. Instead he moves to lie down next to Noctis. Almost immediately, Noctis tosses the pillow aside and clings to him instead. For a moment, Ignis doesn’t move, allowing Noct to move as he pleases. The omega nuzzles at his neck and paws at his clothes seemingly without any kind of end goal. Except it quickly becomes apparent that isn’t true.

“Ignis,” Noctis whines, squirming against him, leaving a wet patch on his pajama bottoms. “Need you…”

Ignis goes to work on his shirt first. His skilled fingers make quick work of the buttons, but actually pushing it off turns out to be a challenge. The cloud of heat renders Noctis boneless and sluggish beneath Ignis’s hands. Eventually, he does manage to divest him of the garment, and lay him flat on the sheets.

Noct’s nipples are puffy and pink, and he whines sweetly when Ignis pinches one. So, he keeps at it, squeezing and rolling the buds between his fingers until Noctis is trembling beneath him.

“Come on, Specs, don’t tease.” Noctis says, tugging uselessly at Ignis’s waistband.

“I’m not teasing. I’m merely taking my time.

“You can do that whenever you want.” That isn’t true at all, and they both know it. “So, hurry up.”

Ignis is used to Noct’s panties getting wet (apparently, pads are “unsexy”, and he can’t really argue with that kind of logic), but the ones he’s wearing now are positively _drenched_. It’s a struggle to even get them down his legs. There’s probably no salvaging them, which is really a shame, because they’re purple.

Noctis relaxes visibly, falling back against the sheets and spreading his legs wide. Ignis takes this opportunity to pull back and strip out of his own clothes, before they end up with too many questionable stains. There’s surprisingly little complaining while he does this, at least until he leans down and begins to lick the slick up from Noctis’s thighs. He ignores the little whine of protest, and makes his way up. The taste is heavenly.  
  
Noctis’s entrance is already puffy and open, trying valiantly to clench around nothing. That’s to be expected, for the most part, but Ignis still squints up at his mate.

“You’ve been playing with yourself, haven’t you?”  
“One of us has to.” Noctis says, meeting his stare with stone cold defiance.

Ignis doesn’t bother arguing with that. It wouldn’t be fair to expect him not to pleasure himself in some way, anyway, not in this state. Speaking of, he ducks his head back down and licks tentatively at Noct’s entrance. The taste of magic blooms on his tongue, like a spell bursting to life. He can’t help but chase more of it.

“Oh!” Noctis cries out, as Ignis’s tongue plunge into him, deep as it can go.

His jaw aches pleasantly as he continues to work over Noct’s abused hole. He thrusts his tongue in and out, a pale imitation of the real thing, but it makes Noctis squirm and moan all the same. Especially so, when he brings one hand up to rub at his cock.

“Ugh,” Noctis groans, and not in the sexy way. “Hurry up and fuck me already.”

“Have patience.”

“Fuck that. I need your knot.”

Those words do all kinds of things to Ignis. His cock is already throbbing, and although he’s managed to ignore it so far he’s reminded that it would so easy. So godsdamn easy to just give in, safe both their lists and give them both some relief.

But of course, he can’t. He knows he can’t, and that’s more frustrating than anything else. Where the hell is Gladio, anyway?

“Trust me, I would very much like to give it to you. But we haven’t got any condoms.”

Noctis levels him with the flattest, most unimpressed stare he’s ever seen from a single man. He suddenly feels as though he says something incomprehensibly stupid, even though he’s being perfectly reasonable.

“I’m on the pill, you idiot.”

This , of course, raises all sorts of questions. Not the least of which is how the hell he has a prescription, considering he’s supposed to be “dead”. Ignis isn’t overly concerned with that, though, because most of his brainpower is stuck on the fact that he can, in fact, fuck Noctis. He doesn’t have to wait for stupid Gladio, after all.

In an instant, he moves up Noctis’s body, and practically shoves a tongue down his throat. He can probably taste his own slick, but doesn’t complain.

“Okay,” Ignis breathes into his mouth. “I’ll take care of you.”

In one fluid motion, he finally slides inside. The hot, wet walls part easily, as if welcoming him home, and it’s almost more than he can bear. He has to hold out, though, because he knows Noctis will not be so easily satisfied.

“Yes!” Noctis cries out, back arching and hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou.”

He continues to babble, even when Ignis starts moving. He doesn’t bother starting out slow or gentle. Noct wouldn’t appreciate that at all, even on a normal day. He thrusts hard and fast, aiming straight for the omega’s prostate. He knows he hit it when Noct _screams_ , clawing at his back with a ferocity neither of them knew he possessed.

Noctis tenses underneath him, and it’s not until Ignis feels something wet on his stomach that he realizes what happened. Noct came already. Without the knot he seemed to so desperately crave. And he’s still hard.

“Don’t stop now.” He whines, wiggling his hips. “I need it. I _need_ you to knot me.”

Naturally, Ignis obeys. “As you command, my love.” He grabs one pale leg and puts it over his shoulder, almost folding Noctis in half as he starts up the same, brutal pace.

“Oh, shit! That’s it, just like that. I’m- I’m gonna-“

“Come again so soon?”

“Shut up.” Noctis says, face red from more than just embarrassment. “It’s this damn heat.”

“And here I thought it was because of me.”

“…It’s a little you.”

“I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” Ignis replies dryly.

“Shut it. Or I’ll leave you here with blue balls.”

It’s an empty threat, and they both know it. Ignis doesn’t call him out on it, though. He leans down to steal a quick kiss, far gentler than anything else they’ve done this morning. Then, once the moment has passed, he reaches down to palm at Noct’s dick. It only takes a few short strokes before he’s coming again, spraying both their chests with come.

“More?”

“Yeah. Yeah, keep going. I know you’re close.”

He’s not wrong. Ignis can already feel the telltale swelling at the base of his cock, the knot starting to form. When he starts moving again, it tugs at Noct’s rim, stretching him impossibly wider and wider with each thrust. The whole time Noctis continues to babble out strings of yeses and pleas for more. Even after he can no longer pull out, he continues to grind his hips down, drawing small, almost pained whimpers from the omega beneath him.

“It’s okay.” Ignis soothes, wiping away the tears streaming down Noctis’s face. “I’ve got you.”

Noctis doesn’t answer with words, instead clinging even more tightly as yet another orgasm tears through him. His cock gives a feeble little squirt, barely adding the come smeared across both their stomachs.

Ignis’s own orgasm hits shortly afterward, like a punch to the gut. Somehow it seems to last longer than usual, as though his body knows Noctis is in heat and wants to give him as much as possible, to ensure conception. But that’s ridiculous. And moot, since Noctis is on the pill.

Still, that ugly, alpha part of him can’t help but picture it – Noctis round and heavy with his baby. Barefoot and pregnant, just the way omegas are meant to be. But that, too, is ridiculous. So he doesn’t dwell on it, or the warm, happy feeling bubbling up in his chest. (Besides, managing Noctis is a full-time job as it is. He does not need to add pregnancy hormones to the mix, thank you very much.)

“Gods,” Noctis sighs. “You’re so… good to me, do you know that? I know I give you a lot of shit, but you’re just so, so good…” He trails off with a yawn.

“You must be more delirious than I thought.”

“Shut it.” He says, but there’s no weight behind it. He snuggles up close, and in true Noctis fashion, he’s asleep within seconds.

Ignis lets it slide. It’s only natural, in his state, after all. He should probably get up, though. Maybe start breakfast – no doubt Noctis is going to be ravenous after this – or try to get them cleaned up. But the knot is still tying them together, and he should probably get some rest while he can. So, he settles into a more comfortable position an closes his eyes.

His last thought before falling asleep is that the nest few days are going to be very long.

* * *

When Ignis wakes up, it’s to a pressure on his chest, and a feeling that’s somewhere between pain and pleasure.

“Ignis,” Noctis whines. “Wake up and fuck me already.”

“Again?” Ignis cracks one eye open. “What time is it?”

“Who cares?” Noctis huffs. “C’mon, I need it.”

At some point, they moved so that Ignis is flat in his back, with Noctis over him, straddling his hips. He’s wet again. Ignis knows this, because he’s grinding his ass down on his poor, flaccid dick.

“It’s not going to get hard again so soon.” He says, trying to still Noctis’s hips. “Alpha dicks don’t work like that.”

“Well, They _should_.”

Ignis is starting to wonder what the appeal of heats is. Marathon sex sounds really fucking good on paper, but seems to be more of a chore, in reality. Honestly, how is he – or any alpha, for that matter - supposed to keep up with that kind of demand? Or maybe it’s just Noctis, who already has a high sex drive to begin with, even before they mated. (Not that he has any knowledge of the prince’s masturbation habits, mind you. That would be a gross misuse of his position in Noctis’s household.)

“Yes, well. You’re just going to have to wait.” He says. He reaches into the armiger, into the hopefully-still-hidden pocket that’s just for their personal use. From there, he pulls out a thick, purple dildo with and inflatable knot that will hopefully tide the needy little bastard over for a while.

At the sight of it, Noctis pouts. “I don’t want _that_. I want you.”

“It’s this, or nothing. I have to get us something to eat. We need to keep our strength up, if we’re to make it through this.”

Noctis seems to realize that his petulance isn’t going to make him get hard again any time soon. “Fine.” He grumbles, snatching up the dildo.

“I’ll be back soon.” Ignis promises with a kiss.

As he exits the tent, he becomes aware of Noctis shoving the thing into himself with a long, drawn out moan.

* * *

Gladio and Prompto finally arrive while he’s in the middle of scrambling eggs.

“You look like shit.” Gladio says, by way of greeting.

“Yes, well, Noct is…”

“Say no more. Please. I think we all get by now that the princess is a horny little brat. Thank you for that, by the way.” Gladio shudders visibly.

“Anyway,” says Prompto, clearly eager to derail that particular conversation. “We got the goods.” He drops a nondescript brown paper bag on the table. He regards the thing the same way he looks at killer bees.

“Ah. Yes, thank you.” Ignis had almost forgotten about their little errand entirely.

“You haven’t knotted him, right? Because I’d hate to have to cut off your dick.”

“I thought it was my testicles? But you needn’t worry. We’re being safe.” Not that it’s really any of his business.

“Good.”

“Now, will you two be staying for breakfast?”

For a moment, it looks like they might accept. Then Noctis yells “Ignis!” in that voice that he knows by now means he’s in the throes of an intense orgasm. Prompto goes a little green, and Gladio scowls.

“We’ll hit up the diner, thanks.”

* * *

Ignis came out of Noctis’s heat looking absolutely _wreked_ , in a way that Prompto hasn’t seen since that time they spent an entire night crawling through the dungeons of Costlemark. (Noctis still insists that it wasn’t his fault they kept falling into the same pit of daemons, but it totally was.) Now, Prompto doesn’t know much about heats and ruts, but he’s sure that’s not entirely normal. He almost feels bad for Ignis and his dick, but that would be weird.

Noctis, on the other hand, are out of it practically glowing, with this sort of bone-deep satisfaction that Prompto’s never seen on him before.

They’re holed up in a hotel now, while the two recover. They’re supposed to leave again as soon as Noctis’s post-heat ends, but it’s been a couple days now, and he’s given them no indication of when that might be. Probably, he just doesn’t want to go back to sleeping on the cold, hard ground. Which suits Prompto just fine, so he’s not gonna go bringing it up.

Thinking about Noctis reminds him that the prince is _still_ in the bathroom. It’s understandable for him to be taking long bathroom breaks right now, but this is a little ridiculous. He puts down his camera and glances at the door. There aren’t any weird noises. In fact, it’s strangely quiet. Did Noctis climb out the window when he wasn’t looking? (Sure, they’re on the fourth floor, but it’s not like he can’t warp to safety or something.)

He pulls himself off the bed and goes to knock on the door. “Noct? You okay in there, buddy?”

No answer.

“Noct?” He tries the knob, and realizes it’s not locked. Maybe he left, after all.

Except when he opens the door, Noct is there, fully dressed and leaning against the sink. That’s not what draws his attention, though. It’s the little white stick sitting on the counter next to him.

“Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

“Don’t freak out.”

“How am I not supposed to freak out about this?!” It comes out more high-pitched than he meant it to.

“It’s negative.” Noctis shrugs, as if this isn’t a huge freaking deal. “It’s just that I didn’t… _you_ _know_ after my heat. But that just happens sometimes. My body’s all kinds of fucked up, I guess.”

That does take some of the pressure off his chest. “Oh. Oh, thank the Six. You really had me worried there.”

Noctis shrugs again.

“Wait. Are you… disappointed? Do you _want_ to have Iggy’s baby?”

“Well, not right _now_.” Noctis huffs, as if he’s somehow the stupid one in this situation. “It’s just… I think about it a lot. How even though we’re mated, we don’t really have a life together, not the way other couples do. When we get back to Insomnia, after everything’s calmed down, I want to do things right. To get married and start a family and all that stuff.”

“Wow, who would have thought Prince ‘independent omega who don’t need no alpha’ wants to be a mother?”

“Shut it.” Noctis says, shoving him playfully. “No one will ever believe you, anyway.”

It’s Prompto’s turn to shrug.

“Thanks for listening, and could you… not tell Ignis and Gladio about this? I promise I’ll tell Iggy later. I just don’t want them to freak out over nothing.”

“Sure, man. What are friends for? He’s not entirely sure why he’s hiding Noct’s non-pregnancy, but it’s not his secret to tell, either. “Now, get out of the bathroom, would you? I need to piss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you guys know, I think the next part is gonna be the last one in this series. I just feel like it’s coming to an end, and there’s other projects I’d like to work on. Thanks for sticking with it this far!


End file.
